from stranger to friends to lovers?
by leamismyqueen
Summary: Smytheberry. Rachel and Sebastian meet in Ny after a few years. First a friendship is starting, and who knows, maybe even more? I suck in writing a summary. so please read x
1. Chapter 1

**Hii. This will be my first SmytheBerry fanfic. I seriously ship these two together! They're my crackship and my guilty pleasure haha :) I have no idea if this story will work out. So let me know if I should go on with the story! All your opinions are welcome. Before I start, English is not my first language, so maybe there will be some grammar mistakes or something. Since I'm Dutch. Okay enough talking let's try to make a story :) **

**This story starts in New York, Rachel and Sebastian are both in college. And one day they just bump in to each other. **

Rachel was stressed, she had her first audition coming up and still couldn't decide the best song to sing for her audition. Since her audition was for 'Funny Girl' she didn't want to sing a Barbra song. She was sure many people would do Barbra so she needed something else.

Rachel decided she deserved a break from thinking so she went to Starbucks. Since she was craving for some coffee. She ordered her drink and sat down. When suddenly a familiar face walked it.

Apparently he saw her too because after he ordered his drink he walked straight to Rachel.

"Well, well, well. Hello Rachel. Long time not seen."

"Well hi Sebastian. Indeed long time not seen. What brings you to New York?"

"I'm going to college here. Just as you."

"Now that's something I didn't expect from you! I'm surprised! So, you're a total different person now?"

"Yeah, well I'm trying to be nicer. But you know, being nice kinda sucks."

"Well, at least you're trying, right?" she said, giving him a smile.

"Is something bothering you? I can see you're not very happy."

"Well yes there is. You see, I'm almost auditioning for Funny Girl. And I can't decide what song I should sing."

"Well, not do Barbra. You can expect many people will choose a song of her. You have to pick something different."

"Exactly! But I just don't know what to sing. And it's frustrating me!"

"Come on Berry, you'll find a song. I'm sure of it."

"Ugh, I hope so. I just really don't want to mess up my first audition for my dream role!"

"I'm sure you won't mess up. You're very talented. You'll get that role."

"Wow, you really changed. I like this sweeter side of you. Kurt would be amazed if I told him!"

"Is Kurt your roommate?"

"Yeah, me, Kurt and Santana are sharing an apartment."

"Now that's something I didn't expect! You, Kurt and Santana?"

"At first I didn't believe it either. But I love both of them so much. It's like we were meant to be roommates."

"Well, some things are just meant to be. Other subject. How's your relationship with Finn going?"

"Well, uhm. We kinda broke up. And I haven't heard much from him since then."

"I'm sorry Rachel."

"it's okay. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Anyways, I have to go. It was so nice meeting the nicer side of you!"

"Wait, I'll give you my phone number. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"Yes we should!"

They gave each other their phone numbers and Rachel went to her apartment.

"KURT, KURT COME HERE!"

"What's wrong?"

"You will never believe I just saw and spoke at starbucks!"

"Tell me."

"Sebastian!"

"W-w-wait, WHAT? Sebastian Smythe?!"

"Yes! And believe it or not. He's actually very sweet now! I like this side of him!"

"Oh hunny, that can't be true. Am I dreaming. Please pinch me."

"Kurt! Stop it! He gave me his phone number and we promised we would hang out sometime!"

"Oh god. I can't believe this is happening."

"Well believe it. I'm sure you'll like the new Sebastian!" She said while walking to her bedroom. She sat on her bed and decided to text Sebastian.

_To: Sebastian_

_Hii! Just checking if you gave me the right number ;) x Rach_

_From: Sebastian_

_Still not trusting me Berry, I told you I changed! ;) _

_To: Sebastian_

_I told Kurt, he can't believe it haha! _

_From Sebastian_

_I would've paid to see his face when you told him!_

_To: Sebastian_

_Haha, it was very funny!_

_From: Sebastian_

_I'm sure it was ;) soo…. When should we hang out? _

_To: Sebastian_

_I don't mind when. Maybe tomorrow? _

_From: Sebastian_

_Sounds great! Should we say, 2pm in front of Starbucks? _

_To: Sebastian_

_Sounds perfect :) see you tomorrow! X_

She smiled the whole time while texting him. She didn't noticed Santana walking in into her room.

"You're going to fall in love with him, well if you aren't in love with him yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sweetie. My Mexican third eye is never wrong. Believe me, you're going to fall in love with the new Sebastian. And I wouldn't be surprised if you guys started dating. Think about it. Because my Mexican third eye is never wrong!"

She thought about what Santana said. Yes she liked the new Sebastian. But fall in love with him? she doubted that. Although he looked very cute today. She tried not to think about that. But still Santana's words didn't left her mind. Trying to get some distraction she decided to continue finding a song for her audition. But again she got frustrated so she stopped and decided to text Sebastian again.

_To: Sebastian_

_Why is finding a good song so hard?_

_From: Sebastian_

_You'll find the perfect song Rach. Believe me. I know you will._

_To: Sebastian_

_God I hope I will! This is so frustrating!_

_From: Sebastian_

_Berry, stop the song searching, lay down and try to sleep. It's already 1am._

She didn't even notice it was already that late. So she decided to do what Sebastian said.

_To: Sebastian_

_I will. Goodnight x_

_From: Sebastian  
Good girl. Goodnight Berry!_

Well, trying to sleep didn't work out well. She kept thinking about what Santana said. Then she thought it was ridiculous to fall in love with him. It was their first time meeting after 2 years. She decided to stop thinking about it and just look forward to tomorrow. Maybe she would get to know him a little better and then she would decide.

"_God Sanatana really has to stop playing with my thoughts" _she thought. And finally she fell asleep.

**Well guys. First chapter. I seriously have no idea if I should continue this story so let me know. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I decided to go on with this story! Yay! I'm not sure if people will actually read it, but I really enjoy writing and my English teacher told me it would be a good practise for my tests and stuff so yay! I hope people will actually start reading my story haha! **

Rachel woke up early, had breakfast and thought about what to wear, she was going to meet up with Sebastian and wanted to look good. After a while she got frustrated because she really couldn't find anything cute to wear.

"KUUURRRRT!"

"Geez, Rachel. What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what to wear!"

"Why do you have to wear something special? I mean it's just Sebastian…"

"I don't care, I don't want to look awful!"

"Just go for skinny jeans, a nice top and cute, black heels!"

"Thank you Kurt, you're the best!" She said while kissing him on the cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah. No problem Diva!"

When it was 2pm Rachel was waiting outside starbucks, looking around if she saw Sebastian.

"Hi Berry!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm okay! And you?"

"I'm feeling great!" she said smiling.

"Great! So, how about we get coffee first and then go for a walk in central park?"

"Sounds great! And I think you should come to my apartment to surprise Kurt!"

"Haha yes! I want to see his face when he sees me!"

"Oh god, you should've seen his face when I told him about you yesterday! It was pure gold!"

"God you should've filmed it!"

"Haha I really should!"

They ordered coffee and started walking.

"So, did you, Kurt and Santana came to New York at the same time?"

"No, I was here first, but had a terrible roommate. So I called Kurt, crying because I felt terrible and lonely, he told me to turn around and there he was! We were reunited and started looking for an apartment, which we found. I love our apartment so much! Anyway, so a few months later, Santana is standing in front of our door, telling us she's moving in with us. I didn't liked it first. She was accusing my ex Brody of being a drug dealer, so we kinda kicked her out of our apartment, but then, Santana found out that Brody actually was a gigolo and she called Finn. Finn came over and beat Brody up. And Santana moved back in with us. God I still feel disgusting for dating a gigolo."

"wow, that's actually so funny haha!"

"You think it's funny I dated a gigolo? Geez you're still an asshole!" she said giggling.

"Oh well. I guess I didn't change that much." He said, giving her a playful smirk.

"Why did you decide to come to New York?"

"Well, I really wanted to leave Ohio. And I've always dreamed of New York. So that's why. I'm feeling like I can start again here in New York!"

"That's exactly how I feel!" She said smiling. "I have a question for you, did you gave up on Blaine or what?"

"Yeah… well after I came to New York I started to question my sexuality. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm still 100% gay."

"Oh well, everything can change! It's not like it's a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's true!" he said giving her a smile. "Do you miss McKinley sometimes?"

"At first I really did. I missed all my friends and glee club. But now, I only miss them very often. Do you miss Dalton?"

"No, not really. After I came to New York I stopped thinking about it. I do miss my friends sometimes, but that's only once in a few months."

"Oh well, New York can change you in such a short time!" She said. "I still remember going to New York for the first time for nationals. Finn actually asked me on a 'work date' and we met on this bridge. We even craved our initials in the bridge, wait I'll show you." she said, taking his hand and showing him what she and Finn did. She could feel the tears coming in her eyes. This bridge meant something for her.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, sometimes I really do. But I feel like I have to close the Finn chapter and start a new chapter. Life goes on. I mean, look at us. Who would have thought we would actually talk like this with each other?!"

"So true. If I told people I was going to be friends with Rachel Berry they would thought I was crazy!"

She smiled when he called her his friend. He saw her as a friend! She also saw him as a friend. Still, Santana's words kept playing in her head.

"You know, I really like this side of you! It's way better than the old Sebastian." She said to him.

"Well thank you! I don't know if I like this side of me. Sometimes it sucks being nice."

"Oh come on, it's better than being an asshole all the time!" she said, and she gave him a small punch on his arm.

Hey, but you also changed!"

"well, maybe a little."

"Yeah, you're way hotter now!"

"excuse me?"

"Yeah, you're hotter now! And cuter."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm very, very serious Rachel."

"well, thank you I guess?!"

"You're very welcome Rachel." He said while throwing an arm around Rachel, making Rachel blush. "So, how about we go surprise Kurt? I would love to see his face when he sees me!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

They walked to the apartment, talking about different stuff, Sebastian's arm still around Rachel.

"Well, here it is." She said while opening the door. "KURT ARE YOU HOME?"

"Rachel no need to yell, yes I'm home, what's wrong?"

"Can you come here for a second? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

"Well, hi Kurt, it's been a while!" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Rachel, why did you bring him here?!" Kurt said with a shocked face.

"Oh come on Kurt! He's sweet now!"

"Yeah, sure!" Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, it's been a few years! I'm not going after Blaine anymore, hell I don't even think I'm gay anymore!"

"See, he's harmless now!"

"Wait, you think you aren't gay anymore?"

"Yup, New York has changed me!"

"RACHEL, MY MEXICAN THIRD EYE IS NEVER WRONG, REMEMBER THAT HONEY!" Santana yelled while making her way over to the three. "Well Hi twink!" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello Santana! It's been a while."

"I know. According to Rachel you're sweet now. She's been talking about you."

"You did?"

"Maybe?"

"well, I'm going for a walk now, and keep in mind that my Mexican third eye is never wrong Rach! Bye babes!"

"Bye Santana!" Kurt and Rachel said.

"well, I think I'm going to my bedroom now. Because I don't want to interrupt you guys."

"Oh come on, we came here special for you!" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"well that's so sweet, but bye!"

"well, I'm sure he loves you!" Rachel said laughing.

"Yeah, my new best friend, I swear!"

"Lovers till the end!"

"Haha yeah! Also, I'm sure you love me?"

"What?!"

"You've been talking about me."

"So? That doesn't mean I love you."

"I'm sure you do." He whispered in her ear,

"Guess you didn't changed completely."

"Just admit that I'm saying the truth."

"Nope."

"You love me."

"Not a chance."

"Well, you will fall for me."

"Nope, maybe you will for me."

"Yeah, maybe." He said grinning.

"But I don't love you. You're more like a friend."

"A friend you will fall for."

"Oh shut up you!" Rachel said laughing.

They finished their day with a movie, and when Sebastian left Rachel couldn't stop thinking about their perfect day together. She loved it. and she had to admit to herself, that maybe she would fall for him.

**Sorry, bad chapter. But I'm trying my best. I love you, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you ike it as much as I like writing it. Please leave some reviews! Hope you'll like this chapter.**

Sebastian and Rachel had been hanging out a lot together. He had helped her choosing a song for her funny girl audition and promised to come with her to her audition. So here she was, getting ready for her audition, waiting for Sebastian to come to walk to the audition together.

"Kurt, I'm so nervous!"

"Rach, it'll be okay. I promise!"

"I hope so, I'm scared I'll mess up."

"You're Rachel Barbra Berry, you were born to pay the role of Fanny Brice."

"Thank you Kurt." She said while hugging him.

"It's okay cutie!"

They heard a knock on the door, knowing it was Sebastian she said goodbye to Kurt and waked to the door.

"Hey!"

"Hey Rachel, are you nervous?"

"Yes, I'm so freaking nervous! I'm scared I'll mess my song up!"

"You won't mess it up, I promise. Now let's go!"

"I hope I choose the right song. I mean, not many people know this song I think. But it means a lot to me." She told him. together with Sebastian she had decided to sing "Not like the movies"

"It's a beautiful song, but I still don't get why it means a lot to you."

"Well, at high school, I always thought Finn was the one for me. now I know it's not true, our love wasn't like the movies. But one day my prince will come and that's when my life will be like a movie. The good thing always come when you don't expect them. I could meet the right person today, in a month, in a year, I just have to see what the universe brings me."

"yeah, now I understand it. Do you think you already met the right person?"

"I don't know." She told him when they arrived at her audition place. "Oh god, a few minutes till I'm going to die."

"Rachel, it'll be okay! I'll wait backstage, you perform and the judges will love it!"

A few minutes later Rachel's name got called. "Break a leg!" Sebastian said, giving her a hug.

"thank you." she said, and she walked on the stage. "Hi I'm Rachel and I'll be auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice." She said with a huge smile.

"Hello Rachel, are you ready to sing?"

"Yes I am." She said, and the music started playing.

"_He put it on me, I put it on,_

_Like there was nothing wrong._

_It didn't fit,_

_It wasn't right._

_Wasn't just the size._

_They say you know,_

_When you know._

_I don't know._

_I didn't feel_

_The fairytale feeling, no._

_Am I a stupid girl_

_For even dreaming that I could._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_Thats how it should be, yeah._

_When he's the one,_

_I'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning, yeah._

_Snow white said when I was young,_

_"One day my prince will come."_

_So I wait for that date._

_They say its hard to meet your match,_

_Find my better half._

_So we make perfect shapes._

_If stars don't align,_

_If it doesn't stop time,_

_If you cant see the sign,_

_Wait for it._

_One hundred percent,_

_With every penny spent._

_He'll be the one that,_

_Finishes your sentences._

_If it's not like the movies,_

_Thats how it should be._

_When he's the one,_

_He'll come undone,_

_And my world will stop spinning,_

_And thats just the beginning._

_'Cause I know you're out there,_

_And your, your love came for me._

_It's a crazy idea that you were made,_

_Perfectly for me you'll see._

_Just like the movies._

_That's how it will be._

_Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending._

_It's not like the movies,_

_But that's how it will be._

_When he's the one,_

_You'll come undone,_

_And your world will stop spinning,_

_And it's just the beginning."_

"Thank you Rachel, beautiful song choice! Was there any person you were singing this for?"

"No, I just really love this song, it means a lot to me." she said. But she lied, truth was, she thought of Sebastian. She didn't understand why, but he came up in her mind while singing the song.

"Thank you, you'll hear of us."

"Thank you." She said and she walked off.

"Rachel that was amazing!" Sebastian said while hugging her again.

"Thank you! I'm glad it's over, and I'm glad it went okay." She said with a small smile, suddenly she felt nervous around him.

Rachel and Sebastian decided to get some starbucks before going back to the apartment of Rachel.

Sebastian noticed Rachel being very quiet.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, why?" she said with a small smile.

"Suddenly you're very quiet."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something stupid."

"You can tell me."

"No, you'll laugh. It's stupid."

"I promise I won't laugh. Come on, tell me. you'll feel better!" He said and he stopped walking.

"Uhm well, during my audition, I kinda thought of you while singing that song. And Santana keeps telling me that I will fall for you, and I'm kinda confused. Because I'm not sure if I fall for you, but sometimes it feels like I do, but you will never…." Rachel was cut off by Sebastian crushing his lips on hers. "Wow, that's something I didn't expect." She said blushing when they gasped for air.

"Rachel, you think too much I swear. Why do you think I will never fall for you?" He said, looking her in her eyes.

"I'm not the type of girl you would fall for."

"Maybe you wasn't when we were at high school. But I admit you are now. When I saw you again, it was the first time I saw the real you. You're special Rachel. You're special, cute, beautiful and so much more. And I think I'm falling for you. "

"Are you serious?"

"Look me in the eyes when I say this. Yes, I'm very serious."

"well, and I'm serious when I say, that I have the feeling I'm falling for you."

"That's all I needed to hear. " he said, and he crushed his lips on hers again.

The broke apart, both needing air. "Rachel, I can't promise if I will be a good boyfriend, but will you try to give me a chance to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, definitely." She said. And they kissed again, not caring if they were in public.

"God, I owe Santana for never trusting her Mexican third eye."

"what do you mean?"

"The day we first met here in New York, she told me I would fall for you. And she was right." She said smiling.

"Oh, but she doesn't have to know it, yet." He said with a smirk.

"Believe me, I won't tell anything to Kurt and Santana today. I already know they will be mad or something."

"and they don't need to know it. maybe in a month, but not now."

"So true." She said, and they walked back to Rachel's apartment, hand in hand.

**Sorry for this bad chapter. But I wanted them to be together in this chapter :) I'll try to make the chapters better. But the next few days I'll be busy with school. **

**The song I used was: Not like the movies- katy perry.**

**See you guys next time xxx**


End file.
